


The Sweetest Punishment

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“How am I supposed to concentrate at work when you’re wearing something like that?” Spencer practically shrieked as you walked out of the bedroom that morning. After much deliberation, you had decided on wearing an unbelievably flattering black gray pencil skirt and purple silk blouse. “Your legs are,” he swallowed hard, “really nice.”

You snapped your fingers in front of his eyes. “Eyes up here, babe,” you laughed. “Try and concentrate, okay? Even with all of this staring you in the face.” As you walked down the stairs, you heard Spencer groan; you knew you’d picked the right outfit this morning.

————

You knew how he hated being teased while you were out in public, but sometimes you just couldn’t help yourself and you figured you’d suffer the consequences - you even enjoyed the consequences. So while Spencer toiled away at the mountain of paperwork on his desk, you walked by whenever you could, rubbing your legs together in his line of vision. “You like?” you asked coyly, laughing as his head snapped up, his eyes filled with heat.

“Yes,” he drew out. “Stop teasing me. I’m going to explode.” Whenever the day consisted of mostly paperwork, he had a hard time concentrating anyway, so with your increased pressure, he was losing his mind - and you were reveling in it.

For the rest of the day, you periodically whistled at Spencer to get his attention, rubbing your legs together and watching him grunt in frustration. “You are so mean to him, aren’t you, Y/N?” Morgan laughed as he passed your desk. “Kid looks like he’s going to explode.”

“I can’t help it,” you chuckled. “He’s got a thing for my legs and I just love teasing him.” Glancing over at Spencer, you took note of the fire in his eyes. He was going to torture you in the sweetest way possible later; you could tell - and you were very much looking forward to it.

————

As you got up to leave for the day, you shrugged on your coat and made your way to the elevator, where you felt Spencer’s firm, yet gentle hand gather you close. “You have been torturing me all day,” he whispered as you walked into the elevator. “Turnabouts fair play.”

“I know,” you replied with a smirk. “Looking forward to it.”

As soon as you got in the car, Spencer’s demeanor changed. “First things first,” he said, leaning over to pull you in for a kiss, “I know that you want to come more than anything else in the world right now…so, touch yourself.”

While Spencer pulled the car out of the garage, you hiked up your skirt, gently rubbing your finger against the lace of your panties. Instead of being cautious of prying eyes, you closed your own, moving two fingers in between your heated core and the dampened fabric. As you applied more pressure, feeling your fingers slide closer to the deepest parts of you, you whimpered - louder than you’d intended. Spencer encouraged you to add another finger and you did, breathing more and more heavily until you felt your muscles begin to tighten. “Stop,” he said firmly. “You teased me all day long, so now you have to wait.”

Grunting, you pulled your fingers from underneath your skirt. He was going to draw this out for hours.

————

Once you returned home, you needed to grab a glass of water. Panting and groaning all the way home had made you thirsty. As you leaned up and over to grab a glass, Spencer reeled back, laughing as he brought his flattened palm on your ass. He’d just spanked you. He rarely spanked you. It wasn’t really his thing. He felt it was too physical a punishment for someone like him, but apparently your teasing had really gotten to him. “Not actually my thing,” he laughed as he came in to kiss you. “At least not by itself. I’m more of a self-imposed punishment type of guy, so for the next four hours, you are going to bring yourself to the brink twice - each hour.” He licked his lips as your eyes widened. It was going to be torture. “Eight times and then maybe, just maybe, I’ll allow you to come before we go to sleep.”

“What if I promise not to tease you anymore, ever again?” you whimpered, feeling the slickness pool at your center again.

He turned back around, shrugging off his coat as he kissed you. “Not a chance. You lie. Eight times. Might want to get a jump on it,” he winked.

————

Over the next three and half hours, you brought yourself to the brink seven times. You were so pent up you probably could’ve picked up a car and thrown it. You were about to burst and Spencer was enjoying ever second of it - much like you had been earlier.

“One more time,” he said, watching as your head rolled back on the couch. He was in the kitchen grabbing a drink. “One more time and I’ll probably take mercy on you.” On his instruction, you were still wearing your work clothes, minus a bra because you desperately needed to rip it off, so you lifted it up, spreading your legs for his viewing once he returned to the couch. You knew the second you started touching yourself, you were going to burst, so you bite your lip hard to try and stave it off for a few seconds.

“Please, Spence,” you groaned as your fingers slide in and out of you. He was barely even back at the couch. Gently, he tilted your head back as he stood behind you, caressing the skin at your throat.

“Please what?” he asked, as he bit at your lower lip.

The shaking started at your arms, which were vigorously working at your center. “Please let me come.” The pressure of keeping yourself contained had brought tears to your eyes and the slowly spilled forward, falling onto the couch. “Please.”

“Now,” he commanded, taking your mouth in his and swallowing your cry of relief. Completely exhausted, your hand fell limply to the side, thankful for the mercy he took on you. You’d have to be more careful about teasing him in public; that was torture.

“Sorry for teasing you,” you laughed lightly.

“I’m not,” he chuckled. “Wanna go inside? After watching you for hours, I’d like to have a taste.”

You were going to spontaneously combust tonight.


End file.
